LOVE YOU A LOTA LATTE
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: I made this for my English class' and decided to post it. All Dipper wanted was some fresh air and coffee but his morning is interrupted when a certain blonde man enters his life. BILLDIP COFFEE FLUFF


LOVE YOU A LOTA LATTE

Disclaimer: do not own the characters I own the idea.

The morning sky was a brilliant shade of light blue and orange, signaling that the day was just beginning. In a small two bedroom apartment "Dipper" Ellite Pines rubbed his tired large doe brown eyes in annoyance, as the harsh glare of the sun began to shine unhelpfully through his bedroom window. He sighed and ran a hand through the brown curly mess that was his 'bird nest' of hair, as his twin would say whenever he walked into the kitchen in his pajamas. He stood up and decided to take a well, earned break from his Demonology report and head out for some fresh air. The time to relax had gotten shorter and shorter since the beginning of collage, and deciding that he hadn't gone out for anything else than school, he decided to head out. Staring momentarily at the baby blue colors of his bedrooms four walls he chose to go to his favorite coffee shop that was just two blocks down the street.

He threw on his favorite and quite worn blue hoodie over his bright orange shirt and some baggy, ripped jeans. He grabbed his pale white and blue satchel, and pulled the strap over his head so that it rested comfortably on his slender hips. Snatching his phone that had been charging over night from his wooden nightstand, he hopped around a pile of dirty laundry, (making a metal note to do that later) and swerved around his un-made bed and opened his bedroom door. Stepping carefully and quietly on the floor boards in just his white-ish socks, he winced as a creak echoed loudly in the silent apartment. Dipper stopped just in front of a wooden door that was completely covered in thousands of tiny "bedazzled" purple and pink gems he slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door carefully. Popping his head in he looked around the mess of glitter and sweaters until he found two bundles wrapped in a large pink comforter. A head of long and tangle brown hair was slightly poking out of the bundle along with something Pink and fleshy. Puzzled for a few moments Dipper slowly realized that the pink flesh was his sister's pig she had named when they were twelve "Waddles". Smiling at the site of his sleeping sister he backed up and gently closed the door. He made it through the hall without another incident of the creaky floor boards, tiptoeing into the kitchen he grabbed his ratty blue sneakers and sat onto one of the chairs at the two seat table. With a frustrated huff he pulled them on and after making sure he double knotted the laces he grabbed his wallet and keys from the key rack and checked his wrist watch.

6:54am

He smiled, hand outreached in a motion to grab his blue and white signature hat with a pine tree symbol in the middle. He would be able to get to the shop around 7:20am right when the coffee was fresh. After a moment of standing at the front door way he decided to text his sister Mabel when she woke up and loaded his inbox with questions. He patted his pockets and bag to make sure he had everything before walking out and locking the door behind him. As he walked down the street he pondered on his demonology report, questions popping into his brain from seemingly no-where.

'Where do demons come from? What's it like there? Are all demons evil? Or is it just some of them? How does one summon a demon? Will it kill you on site? Or will it try to manipulate you? Bribe you? Can it interact with reality? Do demons look like your worse fears?'

Feeling the vast ocean that was his mind, starting a typhoon of bad thoughts he shuddered. That wasn't a place he wanted to explore, instead he made himself think about simple things, like how they needed more milk and eggs. Looking around at his surroundings he noticed the café was not too far ahead. A nice breeze washed over Dipper like a calm wave and he sighed shoulders relaxing involuntary as he caught the smell of sweet cider and cinnamon in the air. His large doe eyes lit up as he stopped just in front of the café, he scanned the name of it with a smile.

LOLA LATTE

He gripped the handle and pulled open the glass door, his senses where immediately tackled by vast smells of coffee and sugary sweet desserts that was inside. Shuddering in pleasure at the homey feeling he quickly made his way to the counter. The long red headed and freckled girl behind it straightened up with a smile.

"Hey Dip'n Sauce! Long time no see dude! What have you been up to man?" she said, her green eyes shined with mischief.

"Did you find a lucky lady?"

The way his face burned a violent rose red and with how fast he turned his head, she had her answer. Laughing she reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"No need to get embarrassed man! I was just joking!"

Dipper looked at her face still a brilliant shade of red giggling a bit he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ladies? I will never date anyone as crazy as you." Dipper shot back.

Wendy staggered back as if she was hit in the chest, dramatically clutching a hand over her heart and cried out, her voice echoing across the empty café.

"Crazy? That's insane, lord Dippin' sauce! How dare you accuse me of such an embarrassing act?!"

Dipper stared at the red head with such a bewildered look it almost looked real, almost. The two began to laugh, the sound echoing around once more. As the laughter died down to stifled gasps, Wendy looked up at him.

"The usual then?"

"Yup." Dipper said with a content smile. He eyed the pastries for a moment as Wendy began to prepare his drink. He looked at the jelly filled doughnut with what seemed like mountains of sprinkles.

"Oh! And one of those bad guy's for Mabel!"

"You're the boss." She said as she watch dipper bounce in place like a small child. "I don't think you need any more caffeine, short stack." With an amused expression crossing her face as Dipper's face turned into one of annoyance.

"I'm an adult now Wendy! I can drink whatever I want! Well not booze but you know what I mean!" he huffed and crossed his arms before his lower lip poked out almost involuntarily.

"I'm not short, I'm an average five foot eight okay?"

Wendy let out a bark of laughter as she finished up his order. "Alright mister 'Big boy' here's your, hot, medium, double chocolate latte with tons of whip cream, just how you like it." She pulled out a brown paper bag and placed it on the counter next to the drink. "And the doughnut, extra sugary for your twin." She typed in the amount and told him the total. "$8.95 bro."

He pulled out his pale blue wallet and took out the money and handed it to her. Just as he grabbed his items, the bell of the shop door rang out clearly. Dipper turned and almost slammed into the man behind him who was a bit, too close for comfort. Gasping out in a bit of shock, Dipper stumbled back against the counter, he tilted his head back to look at the towering man before him.

"Well, well, well! What have we here?" the man said his voice coming out with a slight eerie echo to it. The man had to be at least six foot four! He was dressed from head to toe in the brightest fanciest clothing that Dipper had ever seen, the brilliant blond hair was slicked back and a nice tall top hat rested upon it. The tux the man was wearing was a bright yellow color, that made everything else around him seem dull and boring. The brick pattern around his cufflinks made the fabric look like it came straight out of a pyramid. Making a show of bending down to Dipper's height the man smiled widely, showing his gums a mouth full of sharp, white teeth.

'He's hot…' Dipper thought, sighing happily. He shook his head wildly from side to side face flushing red, when he realized what he thought. 'What? What am I thinking?!'

"Well! I think I see a pine tree still sprouting."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as his stared confusedly at the man. "Pine Tree?" he questioned.

The man flicked his fingers harshly against the bill of Dipper's blue and white hat, the motion making it fall slightly to the side of the brunettes head. Huffing and pulling the hat back on properly Dipper looked at the man as he explained.

"Your hat has a pine tree on it, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Dipper growled back and moved to step around the rude man. "Now it you excuse me I was doing something before you showed up." As the eighteen year old moved pass the business man, he was stopped as a hand gripped his wrist.

"Wait…"

Turning around Dipper jumped again, the man's face was once again too close for comfort.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered out, face flushing crimson once more.

"Wha-what's your name?" the blond man asked.

Pulling his arm back Dipper took a couple steps back, "Why should I tell you?"

The man looked surprised at the comment, as if he wasn't used to being rejected. "Well how about we make a deal?"

Dipper looked at him in annoyance, "How about a NO. I don't even know you and with what I just saw you don't seem to understand what 'personal space' is." He turned to the door once more. "Goodbye."

Shoving the door open, a breeze of fresh air blasted at Dipper right in the face, pushing the messy curly hair that wasn't hidden underneath the hat, around. Hurrying down the street Dipper's phone made a dinging noise, alerting him that he had a message. Taking his phone out with his free hand, he unlocked the screen.

'Where are you?'-Mabel

Sighing he texted back a message.

'Went to get myself coffee and a doughnut for you.'

DING!

'Cool. Be home soon k?'-Mabel

'You betcha.'

Tucking the phone back into his front pocket he took a sip off his now Luke warm coffee. A voice shouted from behind him, shrugging the noise off he kept walking.

"Pine Tree!" a familiar voice shouted.

Spitting the coffee that was already in his mouth, he whipped his head around he quickly spotted the man from the coffee shop running towards him. Stopping in surprise he watched as the man caught up to him.

"For a second there I thought I lost sight of you." The man said casually. "But I mean who can lose someone who wears boring clothing?"

Dipper frowned at that.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" He asked voice showing annoyance.

Bill stared at him as if he just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Your clothes are just…hm. How do I say this nicely? They are completely dull Pine Tree!" the tall man exclaimed rather childishly, waving his hands about in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked folding his arms as best as he could with a bag in hand and coffee in the other.

The man straightened up and eyed the boy.

"I want many things in life Pine Tree."

Dipper shook his head, anger trying to push its way into his head. "No! Why are you bugging me? What do you want from me? And I have a name."

The man smiled, "Well how about I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours?"

Dipper's face dropped from annoyance to a completely emotionless face.

"Fine…just don't laugh…"

Grinning the man folded his arms in front of him. "I make no promises."

"It's Dipper…Dipper pines."

The older man stifled his laughter and reached out his hand. "My names William Cipher, but you may call me Bill."

Cautiously taking the outstretched hand in front of him, he gingerly shook it. Bill's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a moment, Dipper." He showed Dipper his back bringing his phone to his ear.

The younger shivered at the way his name rolled smoothly off the man's tongue. Dipper stood there rather awkwardly, occasionally taking sips of his coffee. Bill was talking too low for him to hear so he just looked around and enjoyed his surroundings. After what felt like twenty seconds Bill turned around.

"Sorry for the interruption but I have to go. I will see you soon." And with that Bill turned and left leaving a very confused Dipper on the sidewalk. Deciding to ignore the strange behavior Dipper began to walk home, coffee cold, hopefully he would never see the blond again.

Unfortunately for Dipper, most things never went his way. He ended up bumping into the blond haired creep again at the coffee shop by his school, twice. Annoyed Dipper just decided to just skip the shop completely, after all Wendy did say he drank too much caffeine these days. Of course that did not work out and the blond ended up walking him to school. This had lasted for the whole week, Bill had even asked him out one morning, and completely tired, flustered and shocked Dipper fled the scene in a flush of red and a small unmanly squeak. When Bill had asked the next day, Dipper had responded with;

"I'm not sure…I need time to think."

"If you say yes…here's my number." The blond gave him a business card.

Cipher tech-Bill cipher cell 184-233-6664

He never thought the man was interested with him. He had always thought that the man just wanted to annoy him because it was fun. He decided to take a different route to school, that didn't work either, he found Bill waiting outside the school for him, with a bright yellow mustang.

"Just say yes Pine Tree." He practically begged.

"I-I let you know later okay Bill? I got to go home." Dipper said a hand on his head.

"Let me drive you there, it's supposed to rain today."

Dipper was about to decline when he thought about how desperate Bill was, "Why not." He said shrugging.

Getting into the yellow mustang Bill grinned and asked Dipper, "Where too?"

"1516 Desolate Drive." He replied.

"Hold on." The blond said as they pulled onto the street.

Not even five seconds later, Dipper was screaming at the top of his lungs, clutching the car seat, and was regretting letting Bill drive him home. Bill seemed to enjoy his fear, laughing loudly and dodging cars and running red lights. Closing his eyes in dizziness Dipper slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Pine Tree? You can open your eyes now."

Cracking one open to take a small peek, he found himself face to face with the blond.

"Eek!" he yelped and pressed himself further into his seat.

"Pine Tree we're here."

Looking out of the car window he noticed the fact that they were at the apartment complex. Flushing red he fumbled with the door handle and got out, pulling his blue and white satchel with him.

"T-thanks."

The blond flashed him a toothy grin.

"No problem kid."

Bill watched as Dipper closed the door and walk towards the building. He didn't drive away until he knew the boy was safe inside. As he drove, more calmly now, he ran a hand through his soft hair thinking pretty thoughts of the boy and sighed.

'What has that boy done to me?'

As soon as Dipper walked through the door he was bombarded by his twin.

"Who was that?! Did you make a new friend?! Oh my God do you have a boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dipper placed his bag onto the table, "That was Bill, no I don't have a girlfriend and I didn't tell you because you would try to pair me up with him."

She looked slightly confused. "Bill? Who's Bill?"

Giving her a deadpanned expression he spoke, "You don't remember Bill? That man I told you about?"

Realization dawned on her face, "Oh him."

"Yes him."

The cheeky look returned to her face, "So Did he ask you out?"

His face turning red again he stumbled for a response, "W-well y-yes but I don't know what to do!" he sank down into one of the chairs and rested his head in his arms.

"He's so…rich and popular…Why would he want to date someone as lame as me? Why not date another rich person, like Pacifica?"

Now that Dipper thought about it, he hadn't seen his blonde, sassy rich friend since they left for college.

"Oh, Dipper…" Mabel said sitting down across from him, "Maybe he saw your good parts, maybe he really does like your personality, you should at least give him a chance. If you don't like him and the date, then we can eat ice cream and watch "Ghost Hunter's" marathon like we did when we were kids."

Dipper lifted his head and smiled, "Ok…" he said slowly, "I'll give it a shot."

As his sister left to give him 'privacy', he pulled out his phone knowing Mabel was waiting by the bedroom door, and called Bill.

"Yellow?"

Giving a small, breathy laugh he spoke shyly, "Hey, Bill…its Dipper."

He could practically feel the others smile.

"Pine Tree! So you finally called! What's up?"

Face lifting into a small smile Dipper gripped the phone a little tighter, "I-I wanted to know…Is the date still up to offer?"

Silence was on the other side of the phone and Dipper wondered if Bill had hung up, until a happy shriek sounded loudly followed by a fast and rushed;

"Of course it is! Are you going to say yes?!"

Smiling a bit fondly at the sound he stuttered out, "y-yes Bill."

"Great I'll pick you up at 6 tonight wear casual clothes!"

"Alright g-goodbye."

As soon as he hung up, Mabel came in squealing.

"Oh! My little bro's growing up! Come! I have to get an outfit ready for you!"

Dipper yelped as he was pulled from his chair and dragged into his sister's room.

"He said casual!" he shouted in protest, "And your only five minutes older than me!"

"Your clothes stink bro-bro."

By the time he was dressed in a red sweater and jeans, it was already 6 and Bill was at the door. Mabel wished him good luck and was pushing him out the door. They went out for dinner at a restaurant that was really expensive and yet very causal. After that Bill had taken him to a nearby carnival, just like the ones Dipper had seen in Chick flicks and to the cliché, won him a bear. He dropped Dipper off at the house around ten at night, leaving Dipper very happy and giddy.

Of course Mabel had to be creepy and was waiting for him in the dark, not that he hadn't been expecting it. As he ignored her questions his thoughts went to a certain blond, the way his eyes looked, his cinnamon breath and coco smell. He found himself blushing and smiling rather goofily.

"Ooh! Someone's in love!" his sister shouted.

And boy did he have it bad.


End file.
